ARIGATO, KATSUMICHAN
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Una pequeña historia centrada en Yuki, Toru y Katsumi.lime FINALIZADO


SILENT MÖBIUS

ARIGATO, KATSUMI-CHAN

**Por Muyajidin Z**

Un día normal en el AMP termina; mientras Lebia se queda para hacer turnos extras, las demás se relajan en lo suyo. Mirando su reloj, Kiddy recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la salida de la oficina.

Kiddy: chao chicas, tengo una cita con Ralph.

Katsumi: adiós... chama, acuérdate de que Ralph lleve el sombrero puesto

Kiddy puso cara de no entender.

Kiddy: ¿sombrero?, ¿de qué hablas?

Mucho menos entendió la risa de Nami y Yuki.

Nami y Yuki: Ja! Ja! Ja!... que bola Kiddy.

Kiddy: ¡EL SOMBRERO!, Katsumi, esta me la vas a pagar, muergana!

Nami: ¡tranquila Kiddy!, solo estaba bromeando (dijo tratando de calmarla)

Katsumi: ¿qué pasa? ¿no aguantas una broma?... ¿no me digas que Ralph no te ha llevado al huerto eh? ¿eres una virgen inocente ah? Jajajaja.

Kiddy trato de golpear a Katsumi, pero Nami y Yuki trataban de sujetarla con mucho esfuerzo

Kiddy: ¡Hija de perra!, ¡te voy a...!

Katsumi: vamos chiquita... dame con todo (dijo retándola con la mirada).

Kiddy: Grrrrrrrr.

Yuki: Kiddy, acuerdate de Ralph... Kiddy...

Kiddy: bueno ok, Bye amigas.

Todas: chao Kiddy.

Katsumi: chao querida, mira y si te da pena hacerlo, dile a Ralph que estoy disponible las 24 horas, je je je : )

Con una rabieta, Kiddy se va azotando la puerta sin saber que rompió el vidrio de la misma.

Nami: creo que Kiddy está molesta.

Lebia: tu crees? ¬¬

Esa noche, en la casa de Katsumi...

Katsumi llega a su apartamento, toda agotada se lanza en la cama y sonreía triunfante gozándose el chalequeo que le montó a Kiddy.

¿¿??: ¿te diviertes Katsumi? (dijo una voz cavernosa)

Katsumi, sin ningún rastro de miedo responde:

Katsumi: Sí Glosporina... ¿por qué?

Glosporina: porque quisiste conservar tu parte de Lucifer Hawk (médium).

Katsumi: porque me encanta... así me siento poderosa, sexy y lo mejor... me siento libre.

Glosporina: que interesante.

Katsumi: aunque sigo siendo Katsumi Liqueur, en el fondo soy otra persona... porque no soy la Katsumi de antes ni tampoco soy médium... aunque gozaba más siendo la última y aún lo hago (dijo sonriendo).

Glosporina: ¿algo?

Glosporina no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Katsumi no le prestó mucha atención.

Katsumi: ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, me voy a divertir un rato... je je je : )

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Katsumi vuelve a su verdadera forma de médium.

Katsumi: voy a ver que está haciendo Yuki, tu espérame

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Katsumi desaparece de vista.

Lo último que se escuchó en esa habitación fue...

Glosporina: si, mi ama.

En la cafetería de Yuki, la chica tranquilamente cerraba las puertas del local para dirigirse a su casa, ya que era muy tarde.

Escondida en una esquina y usando parte de sus poderes para no ser detectada por los poderes psíquicos de Yuki, Katsumi veía a la chica y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien... ve que en los ojos de Yuki hay tristeza.

Yuki se recuesta sobre las puertas del local metida en sus pensamientos. No sabe que hacer... si continuar como está o vivir con los complejos que la agobian para estar con su verdadero amor.

Cómo imágenes en su cabeza, Yuki empieza a recordar el día que viajó al pasado (precisamente a 1999) y conoció a aquel muchacho... con quién pasó inolvidables momentos... además que en parte se sentía feliz de haberlo defendido cuando atacó aquel Lucifer Hawk que estaba a punto de matarlo, provocándole una cicatriz en el rostro de forma horizontal en su tabique nasal... pero el reencuentro 20 años después la empezó a agobiar.

Yuki: quisiera... aunque fuera una vez... ser tu chica... Toru.

con la mirada baja, Yuki comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a la calle. Katsumi inmediatamente se teletransporta al lugar donde antes estaba, percatándose que Yuki no se diera cuenta.

Una gotota de sudor adornaba su cabeza.

Katsumi: mmm... pero que niña, comienza a pensar tan sentimentaloide y luego concluye que quiere estar con su hombre, veré que puedo hacer.

Katsumi comienza a levitar para posarse suavemente en el tejado de un edificio cercano.

Katsumi: sabía que leyendo Shadow Lady de Katsura me convertiría en la heroína y hada madrina para Neo-Tokio.

con una risa burlona, Katsumi desaparece.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Katsumi reaparece pero esta vez frente a una puerta, en uno de los tantos edificios.

sin perder tiempo Katsumi toca a la puerta. La persona que le abre es un hombre de unos 40 años, corpulento y con una cicatriz horizontal adornándole la cara.

Katsumi: eres Toru? (preguntó secamente)

Toru: como sabe mi nombre... ¿acaso eres un Lucifer Hawk? (dijo mirándola duramente)

Katsumi: Tranquilo hombre, no te haré daño... solo quiero concederte un deseo (dijo entrando a la casa)

Toru: ¿acaso eres una hada madrina o que?

Katsumi: algo así (dijo sentándose en el sofá)

Toru: y bien, ¿cuál es el deseo? (dijo sentándose en un sillón frente a ella)

Katsumi: te lo cumpliré si me traes un trago, ando un poco seca : )

bastante molesto, Toru se levanta y se dirige a un pequeño bar cerca de la cocina, sirviendo un whisky a su inesperada visita.

Katsumi: aahhhh, que bien se siente (dijo tomándose la bebida de un solo trago).

Katsumi le dirigió una mirada a Toru, que la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

Katsumi: ¿quieres volver con Yuki?

La pregunta agarró a Toru fuera de base.

Toru: Yuki... ¿qué sabes de ella?... ¿es feliz?

Katsumi: respuesta incorrecta pana, aún suspira por ti... y déjame darte mi opinión, a pesar de estar ya entrado en los cuarenta aún eres atractivo... y más con esa cicatriz. Te haces ver bastante sexy : )

Toru no sabe que responder a la visitante. Se queda vacilando un momento hasta que dice un nombre.

Toru: Yuki...

Katsumi: no se diga más, yo te llevare con ella para ver que deciden pero con una condición.

Toru: ¿cuál?

Katsumi: si me regalas la botella de whisky, estuvo muy bueno.

Katsumi le extendió la mano a Toru y este como hechizado la acepta.

Katsumi: sujetate fuerte, ya nos vamos.

Toru: ¿quién eres?

Katsumi: ah, lo olvidé... me llamo Katsumi

Ambos desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Yuki se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, hasta que siente una presencia tan fuerte como si fuera una bofetada.

Despertándose sobresaltada, Yuki mira la figura de un hombre en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Yuki: ¿q... quién está ahí?

¿¿??: tranquila Yuki, es tu amigo Toru.

Yuki: esa voz es... Katsumi-sama

Katsumi: vine porque quiero darte un regalo (dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama)

Yuki: ahhh... ¿y por qué está Toru aquí?

a Katsumi le sale una gota de sudor.

Katsumi: eres tonta o qué? Ese es tu regalo.

Yuki: pero porqué Toru...

Katsumi: porque no soportaba ver como ustedes con un amor que es correspondido no tiene un buen final.

Yuki: pero yo... (dijo poniéndose roja).

Katsumi: pero nada, vamos, dile a Toru lo que sientes YA.

Yuki, bastante sonrojada, se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Yuki: está bien... Toru... yo te... te...

Katsumi: aceleremos esto.

Dicho y hecho, Katsumi se acercó a Yuki y le metió la mano en el camisón que llevaba.

Yuki: PERO QUE HACES, PARA POR FAVOR, QUE ME DA PENA.

Katsumi: que pena ni que ocho cuartos, te lo estoy poniendo fácil, asi que... sólo disfruta. : )

Katsumi comienza a besar lentamente en el cuello y la oreja a la ya sonrojada Yuki, que sin fuerza de voluntad por las caricias de su amiga, se recuesta en la cama.

Katsumi, sin dejar de besar a Yuki, le levanta el camisón lentamente, dejándola solo con las braguitas.

Mientras seguía con su juego de caricias, Katsumi se volteó para ver a un sonrojado y sorprendido Toru.

Katsumi: oye Toru... ¿no te parece que está como tu la quieres?... esta bastante buena ¿no?.

Sin dejar de responder a Toru, Katsumi se monta sobre Yuki haciendo un pequeño numerito lésbico para excitar más a Yuki y calentar a Toru.

Después de este acto, Toru se acercó a ella y la contemplo desnuda. Era preciosa, todo en ella estaba bien hecho. Le besó, fue un beso largo e intenso... entonces comprobaron que se amaban uno al otro... Yuki comenzó a acariciarlo no con asco, sino con adoración, mientras el le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo... Toru estaba claro que Yuki es y será la única mujer de su vida.

Katsumi, quien veía que todo salió a la perfección decidió dejarlos solos el resto de la noche dejando que repasaran cada pagina del libro de la sexualidad

En otro tejado, Katsumi reapareció nuevamente usando sus poderes de teletransportación, mirando la luna que ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, sonrió triunfante.

Katsumi: bueno, ya terminé por acá, ahora es mi turno

En su mano sostenía fuertemente la botella de whisky que Toru le regaló.

Katsumi nuevamente desapareció.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Lebia y Nami, como siempre, eran las primeras en llegar a la oficina de AMP, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kiddy entró cabreada a la oficina, tirando su abrigo en su escritorio.

Nami: ¿Kiddy, que pasó?, ¿no la pasaste bien con ralph?

Kiddy: ARGHH, como es posible. ¡La jefa Isozaki me descontó el vidrio roto de mi salario!

Con esa respuesta, ya sabían que no debían molestar a Kiddy por lo menos el resto del día.

Al rato apareció Yuki, todas se sintieron extrañadas al verla tan alegre y dando saltitos de alegría

Lebia: oye, que pasa Yuki, ¿te ganaste la lotería?

Yuki: Mejor que eso chama, por fin encontré a mi verdadero amor

Nami: vaya, felicidades Yuki

Después entró Katsumi a la oficina toda rascada saludando a cada una de las chicas.

Katsumi: Hola, que onda Yuki ¡Hic! ¡Hic! Como se siente mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo ¡Hic!.

Yuki: bien, nos divertimos... y gracias por todo Katsumi

Katsumi: no hay de ¡Hic! que

Lebia no entendió el saludo tan emotivo que Katsumi le hizo a Yuki, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Lebia: bueno Yuki, ¿cuál es el afortunado muchacho?

Yuki: ¿ah? Él… bueno, mi corazoncito vendrá dentro de poco, será una sorpresa.

Lebia: ¿sorpresa?.

Más tarde, a eso de las 2:00 PM

Un señor entró sin tocar a la oficina de AMP, se acercó a Lebia y le preguntó:

Señor: señorita, se encuentra la agente Saiko?

Lebia: ah, creo que se refiere a Yuki

Señor: sí, a ella precisamente

Lebia: un momento.

Lebia se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Yuki.

Lebia: oye Yuki, tu papá vino a verte

Yuki: ¿mi papá?

Lebia: bueno bueno, tu abuelo

Yuki: ¿mi abuelo? Estas loca.

Lebia: de todas formas, un señor pregunta por ti U

Yuki: ya voy.

Yuki se levantó de su escritorio y pudo ver a su visita, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos

Yuki: Toru, mi amor como estás.

Toru: hola, como has estado, reina

Yuki y Toru se besaron en los labios justo en el centro de la oficina, el resto de los miembros de AMP no salen de su asombro al ver que su novio era un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

Kiddy: ¿ese es el novio misterioso? OO

Toru: así es, soy Toru Washio, es un placer

Kiddy: ah... encantada, soy Kiddy Phenil, compañera de Yuki

Katsumi, quien estaba en el fondo de la oficina se dio cuenta de la llegada de Toru. Parte de los efectos del alcohol aun no habían pasado

Katsumi: Epa Toru, como estas (dijo acercándose a la pareja)

Toru: bien Katsumi, y gracias por lo de nosotros... gracias a ti has cambiado mi vida y la de Yuki

Yuki: si, muchas gracias

Katsumi: ay por favor, no se vuelvan sentimentales por que me va a venir la magdalena... snif

Katsumi, Toru y Yuki se miran un momento y luego se echan a reír como si nada ante la mirada atónita de Lebia, Kiddy y Nami

Toru: bueno, que les parece si vamos a comer en el restaurante más elegante de la ciudad?, yo invito.

Katsumi: SIIIIII!, ese es mi pana Toru

Katsumi le pegó tan fuerte en la espalda a Toru que casi le saca un pulmón

Yuki: ¿estas seguro cariño?

Toru: vamos mi amor, si no fuera por ella aún estuviéramos indecisos con respecto a nosotros.

Yuki: ¡es verdad! Katsumi, no se dice más, vamonos

Así, el trío dejó la oficina, dejando a Kiddy, a Nami y a Lebia con tremendas gototas de sudor

Lebia: Oye Kiddy, sabes su por casualidad Katsumi y Yuki bebieron anoche?, si así fue, creo que les cayó muy mal

Kiddy: qué se yo, eso tal vez le pasó a Yuki por andar juntándose con la loca de Katsumi.

THE END

Si quieres enviar tu opinión sobre el fanfic, envíalo a zoilolunahotmail.com 


End file.
